The Problem With Omega
by Funnybusinessperson
Summary: Fang left the flock two years back. What happens when an old enemy shows up and takes Max back to Itex? Some adult themes... OmegaxMax Fax
1. Old 'Friends'

**AN: Hope you guys like this new story. If anybody cares, I am indeed a short story author, though I'm not published or anything.**

POV Max

Time: 2 Years after Itex was destroyed.

I sighed. 581 days since Fang left the flock. But hey, who's counting? I led the flock through the streets of New York City.

"Max," Nudge whined, "I'm bored." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked her. Iggy pointed his right arm all the way out.

"There's some concert in Central Park," Iggy suggested. Nudge nodded.

"Yeah!" Nudge agreed.

"I want to go, too!" Gazzy added. Angel nodded with a smile and Total shrugged.

"Fine," I said, crossing the street. We headed over to central park, recognizing a couple trees we'd slept in a few years before. I sighed and walked up to the concert stage.

The giant banner said "Minefield Tragedy". Very interesting. Did they have missing limbs? A quick look at the people on stage told me no, they had all their limbs. Boring.

The lead singer and guitarist leaned into the mic and look around.

"This next song is dedicated to a girl who's probably already forgotten I exist. And she's probably taken by some awesome dude I can't compete with. This next song is dedicated to the girl I still can't forget. This song is dedicated to Max," the lead singer announced. My eyebrow shot up.

"He was talking about you Max!" Angel told me. I huffed.

"There's thousands of Max's," I argued. She shook her head and tapped on her head.

"He was talking about you," Angel stated seriously. I looked back up stage.

"What the…" I muttered.

"Angel?! Is it?" Nudge asked excitedly. Angel nodded. Iggy scratched his head.

"Huh," he said.

"What?" I asked, confused. Total shook his head.

"Don't you get it?" Total asked me. I looked at him.

"That's Fang," Total told me. I stared at the stage in shock.

"Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
You were the last good thing about this part of town.

When I wake up,  
I'm willing to take my chances  
On the hope you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you.

You need him.  
I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him.

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
You were the last good thing about this part of town.

Someday I'll appreciate in value,  
get off my ass and call you...  
But for the meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion  
Of waking up with pants off at 4:00 in the afternoon.

You need him.  
I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him.

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
You were the last good thing about this part of town.

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
You were the last good thing about this part of town.

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
You were the last good thing about this part of town."

I watched as Fang sang and played the guitar. I whipped the warm tears out of my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Let's go back to the hotel," I told the group. They nodded.

We headed back to the hotel and walked into our room.

"You okay, Max?" Gazzy asked. I plastered on a fake smile.

"Of course! I'll go get some ice," I offered, grabbing the ice bucket. I started to head out of the door when I stopped at the noise from outside. I pressed my ear against the door and listened.

"Where is she?" a voice demanded. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"I told you, I don't know," another voice replied. I recognized it as Fang. I pressed my ear even closer. I guessed if they were talking about me. Call it a hunch.

"Why are you looking for her anyway?" Fang asked.

"Like I'd tell you about Itex's plans," the other person scoffed. Itex? That can't be good.

"How do you even know she's here?" Fang pressed.

"Our cameras show her in the hotel. But we don't know which room she's staying in," the other person informed.

"A far away admiration?" Fang asked. The person scoffed.

"I've fought her," he informed.

"She won, didn't she?" Fang asked.

"Of course. That's why she's been chosen," the other person confirmed.

"Chosen for what?" Fang demanded. The other person laughed.

"Can't tell you. But hope she likes my improvements," he said. I could practically hear his smile.

"Improvements?" Fang questioned.

"Yes. Now she won't be able to defeat me so easily," the other person told Fang.

"I still bet she'll be able to defeat you," Fang challenged.

"Doubt it. Now stay away from her unless you want to be killed," the person warned.

"Fine. But if you hurt her, I swear you'll pay," Fang threatened.

"Leave," the person demanded. I heard Fang's footsteps leave. Whoever that guy is, I'd better stay hidden. Don't want to be caught by any Itex goon…

I slinked back to the bed.

"What was that all about?" Nudge asked loudly. I cupped a hand over her mouth and placed a finger up against my mouth.

"Itex people outside. Be quiet," I whispered. The flock nodded. I wondered what the hell Itex wanted with me. I scratched my head as I pondered this.

Just then, the door flew open, and I knew all too well who it was.

Omega, backed by some flyboys. Okay, this day officially_ SUCKED_. I protectively stood in front of the flock.

"Hello Max," Omega greeted me.

"Hey there, Omega," I replied, waving my arm quickly in front of his face. He grabbed my wrist with one hand.

"Ah. These are the improvements," I said. He nodded and released my wrist.

"I also have some emotions now," he informed.

"Let me guess, the seven deadly sins?" I guessed.

"Only four of them," he answered.

"Only four?" I asked.

"They can't have me be lazy or fat, and what do I have to be envious of?" he replied. I nodded.

"You know this guy, Max?" Gazzy asked.

"We met him in Germany, while you and Fang were elsewhere," I answered, not turning around. Omega smirked.

Speaking of Fang, I spoke with him not too long ago," omega told me.

"Next time you see him, tell him Max sends her hatred," I said. He smiled evilly.

"Not on good terms?" he teased.

"I hate him," I replied.

"Well, down to business. You are coming with me," Omega demanded.

"How about _NO_," I scoffed. Omega snapped his fingers. The flyboys aimed their weapons at the flock.

"Come with me or they die," Omega threatened. I glanced at the flock. They were trying not to look frightened, but they really couldn't hide it. Even Iggy looked scared.

"Doesn't give me much of a chose, now does it?" I muttered. I sighed.

"Fine," I gave in. Omega smirked.

"Tranquilizers," he ordered. The flyboys shot the rest of the flock with tranquilizers. The flock fell over instantly. Omega took a tranquilizer and stuck it in my neck. I started to feel woozy.

Everything went black.


	2. Back At School

**AN: You guys love it! So I shall continue! Continue to read and review!**

POV Max

My eyes fluttered it open. I was in a dark room. I could still see pretty well in the dark. I was on a hard wooden bed with one dinky blanket covering me. I sat up. This place sucked. I looked around.

Concrete walls, no windows, one door. I jiggled the handle. Locked. I sighed. What horrible experiments would they put me through this time? I heard people arguing outside. I leaned my ear against the door.

"When?" somebody demanded. It was Omega. I stuck my tongue out.

"Soon. She has to be tested and given the serum first," another voice replied. Anne! The witch was here too?

"It had better be soon. I only did this so I could have her. Get the testing over with and proceed," Omega scoffed. I heard footsteps then someone approaching the door. I jumped back into a fighting stance. Testing? Screw it! I could kick anybody's butt.

Anne slowly opened the door.

"Good, you're awake. Come with me," Anne ordered. I placed my hands on my hips and looked at her.

"Come. With. Me." Anne tried once again.

"Um, no," I replied.

"Please Max. We just want to run some quick tests. A doctor's checkup if you will," Anne urged.

"And then what? Dip me in an isolation tank? Run me on a treadmill until I pass out? Make me drink toxic waste?" I asked, angrily.

"No, Max. We just want to see if you're wounds are healed and you don't have any diseases," Anne explained calmly. This seemed odd. I followed her through a mess of halls, not even seeing an exit anywhere. She led me to a cold, examining room.

The white coat performing the 'checkup' wasn't bad, and she smiled, but I was still on my toes. They took my temperature, weight, height, heartbeat, and breathing. She marked stuff on a chart.

"You're free to go," she said finally. I looked up at her. She smiled.

"I have no idea where you're supposed to go so I suppose you're free to wander," she said with another grin. I nodded and headed out the door.

Standing propped up against the wall to my right was Omega. Should I even pretend to be surprised?

"Ah, you're out," Omega said, standing up.

"Yep," I replied with no interest.

"Come with me," he said turning away.

"Whatever," I mumbled following him down a few more hallways. He stopped and pointed to a door. I looked at him in question.

"Showers," he informed. I nodded and went in.

Inside there were several shower stalls, a rack of towels, and several bars of soaps. I grabbed a towel and soap and headed into a stall. There were some other people washing up. I shrugged and stripped down behind a shower curtain and started to clean myself. I was dirt, which was odd since I'd left the hotel relatively clean. Oh well.

Suddenly, I felt woozy. I braced myself against one of the shower walls, but my vision was getting blurry. I fell over. I heard people yelling. I felt the water continue falling. I managed to huddle up on the shower floor before I blacked out.


	3. Great

POV Max

My eyes fluttered open. It was dark. My brain was still a little fuzzy. How'd I get here? I was in a big bed. With comfortable covers. I noticed all I was wearing was a loose tank top and underwear. But someone was holding me. My back was towards them, but someone's arms were wrapped around me. I couldn't move a single muscle in my body.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath. I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck. Someone was nuzzling my neck.

"Awake?" cooed a voice. Omega!

"What the hell is going on here?" I hissed.

"Nothing," he said, still nuzzling my neck.

"Then why can't I move my arms or legs?" I asked.

"Interrogation serum," he responded nonchalantly.

"Interrogation serum?" I questioned. I felt him nod against my neck.

"It's a truth serum mixed with tranquilizers. You can't move any part of your body except your neck and face," he explained. I was terrified. Completely and utterly defenseless.

"Why the hell am I here?" I asked quietly. I felt another hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Tell me again, what emotions do I have?" he asked quietly.

"Greed…" I started, thinking.

"Mmhmm," he agreed.

"Pride…" I went on, still thinking.

"Mmhmmm," he continued.

"Wrath…" I added.

"Mmmhmm,' he purred. I gasped.

"Lust," I whispered. I could feel him smile.

"Mmhmm," he whispered in my ear. In one swift move, I was laying flat on my back with Omega over me, like a dog.

"O-Omega…" I stuttered. Wait, STUTTER? WHAT HAD THEY DONE TO ME?

He dropped onto me like a ton of rocks. He started kissing me passionately. Oh how I wish I could just shove him onto the floor and kick him until he bled.

He was stroking my now exposed wings with his right and hand while his left hand supported my head against his own. Okay, where in this hellish school did they teach him this?

Just then, Omega shoved his tongue into my mouth. WHAT THE [censored?!? He started fiddling with the edge of my shirt.

This wasn't going to end well.

When I woke up, I was strapped to a chair. Great. Did that serum still work? I couldn't feel my limbs. Now to try lying.

"I am a vir…vir…" the last word just wouldn't come out.

"Shit," I cursed.

"Finally awake, I see," a voice said from across the room. I put on my best smirk.

"Hello, Director," I scoffed. She rose out of the shadows to come stand next to me.

"Is the truth serum working?" she asked.

"Yes," I blurted out.

"Hmmmm… you could be lying," she said.

"I'm not," I said truthfully.

"Who did you lose your virginity to?" she asked, right in my face. I turned red.

"O-o-om…Omega," I struggled. She smirked.

"It works," she said proudly, walking in the opposite direction.

"Bitch," I cursed under my breath.

"Have fun last night?" she teased. I stuck my tongue out at her. She sat down on her desk.

"Why are you keeping me here?!" I demanded.

"To make sure you're under our control," the Director said simply.

"We don't have real reason, except that Omega wants you," she explained. My turned to utter disgust.

"Maybe you should have left lust out of his emotions, too. He's only 16," I tried to reason with her. She just shooed it away.

"What job duty would you like? You're lucky we're giving you an option," the Director told me as she pulled out a clipboard. She scanned it once.

"You're good with kids, correct?"

"Not to brag, but I did raise a group of five since I was twelve," I answered. She nodded and set down the clipboard.

"Starting tomorrow, you'll be looking after nursery #13," the Director instructed me.

"Great," I mumbled.


	4. Nursery

**AN: You guys DO realize instead of reading fanfictions you could be reading REAL books? I mean come on, have any of you read a book by James Patterson other than Maximum Ride, and trust me, there's a lot of them. After this chapter, get off your butt, and go read a real book!**

**Or continue sitting on your butt reading fanfictions. Whatever floats your boat.**

POV Max

A whitecoat led me down some hallways to my job at the nursery. I guessed all I would have to do was make sure the young experiments didn't get out of their cages and throw away the dead ones.

Boy was I wrong.

I expected the nursery and see a cold, dark, desolate room filled with dog crates and little mutants.

Again, wrong.

Imagine my insane shock when I stepped into the nursery. Imagine it.

Inside the small room, the walls were painted a pale yellow and there was a pale blue carpet to match. Playing with some random toys were six mutants who couldn't have been older than three.

My jaw dropped. Since when did Itex get a conscious?

The first kid I noticed was a little girl with her raven-colored hair pulled back into two pigtails. She looked up dopily at me and I noticed how _adorable_ she was.

There were two brunette twins, a boy and a girl, with a slight tan tiny to their skin. They were probably Hispanic.

There was a boy and a girl playing with blocks. The girl had red hair that fell loosely at her tiny shoulders. The boy was African American with curly black hair.

The last child was also a brunette, but a boy who looked around age three.

Oddly enough, all the kids had small cat ears and a tail. Cat hybrids.

I stared, bewildered, at the kids for a moment.

"The girl with black hair is Delilah, the twins are Randy and Casey, the red-head is Julie, the African American boy is Andrew, and the brunette boy is Michael," the whitecoat told me, then walked away. I stared on at the small group. I picked up Delilah and looked at her face as she curiously stared back.

Delilah's expression didn't change as her arms reached towards me. I brought her closer and she hugged me around the next. I rubbed her back as she yawned. I took her back to look at her.

Again, this kid was adorable. I hugged her again and she fell asleep against my shoulder. I put her down in one of the cribs and surveyed the others. The other five were all playing with the blocks now. I stared at the ceiling.

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was tired when a whitecoat relieved me of nursery duty. Not that the babies were any trouble for me, but it had been a long day.

The whitecoat brought me back to Omega's room, no surprise there. I collapsed on the bed and surveyed the covers in the light that hadn't been there the night before. I rubbed my eyes wearily. I heard the door open and click shut, but didn't even bother looking up to see who it was.

"Hello Max," Omega purred, coming closer.

"Hello Omega," I replied coldly.

"Tired?" he asked. He was even closer now.

"Kind of," I answered, still staring at the ceiling. Omega grabbed me with his incredible strength and pulled me up into his arms. I glared at him.

He smirked and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Night then," Omega whispered, releasing me. He slid into the other side of the bed, leaving me standing and confused. I shook it off and crawled into the opposite side. I turned my back to him, hoping it would keep him away.

It did.


	5. Discontinued! Sorry!

**Discontinued!**

**Sorry, it's just kind of dead. :**


End file.
